Stringed instruments are provided with frets which aid in locating selected points at which the strings are intended to be played. Instruments which do not have frets have been provided with fixed or removable finger stops such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 967,507. In the case of steel or Hawaiian guitars, which utilize hand held slide bars, fixed pegs and adjustable brackets have been used as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,239.